


sex headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Vast Error
Genre: many odd kinks be aware, sex head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no Arcjec and Jentha are not included, Arcjec is a minor and Jentha is asexual and therefore posting them here would be very gross and bad and I will not do that.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	sex headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> no Arcjec and Jentha are not included, Arcjec is a minor and Jentha is asexual and therefore posting them here would be very gross and bad and I will not do that.

Sova;  
•bottom  
•dom  
•has a petplay kink

Dismas;  
•switch but more top  
•dom  
•has a blood kink, knifeplay kink, petplay kink, is a sadomasochist and likes bondage

Ellsee;  
•switch but more of a bottom  
•switch  
•has no kinks but will go with things most of the time

Albion;  
•switch  
•switch  
•has a mommy kink

Serpaz;  
•switch  
•switch  
•has a petplay kink, breeding kink and bondage kink

Laivan;  
•bottom  
•sub  
•has a petplay kink, bondage kink, and breeding kink

Occeus;  
•top but will bottom if asked  
•switch  
•has a bloodplay kink, and knifeplay kink

Taz;  
•top  
•dom  
•not kinky

Murrit;  
•switch but more of a bottom  
•sub  
•has a knifeplay kink is a masochist, and is not a sadist but can play the part

Calder;  
•bottom  
•switch  
•is a masochist and likes humiliation and praise and bondage

Sestro;  
•bottom  
•sub  
•has a praise kink, and is a masochist

Hamifi;  
•switch  
•dom  
•is a sadist and has a knifeplay kink

Mimesis;  
•switch but more top  
•switch but more dom  
•will try anything at least once. but is a sadomasochist, has a gunplay kink and a knifeplay kink, blood kink, a petplay kink bondage kink and humiliation kink but like on both ends of things, breeding kink and a vore fetish


End file.
